Today, many organizations manage large amounts of data. For example, companies may have data about the customers for which the company sells goods or services. This customer information can help the company provide further services or sell additional goods. In general, the data is stored in a database. Companies sometime desire to make use or develop the data in the database. To develop the data, the companies generally create or modify software components or software constructs that store the data.
Creating new database components is often very difficult. A database administrator or other experienced technician generates a basic database component. Then, the administrator must change the software code of the database component to create or modify the attributes or characteristics of the database components. This process of creating database components can be very complex, time consuming, and fraught with errors.
It is in light of these and other considerations that the present application is being presented.